


Darkairai

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: When a menacing threat shows up after the Doctor, using Nyssa as bait, it is going to take two Doctors to stop the dark side of the balance.





	1. Pick Ups and a Collision Course

The Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler were face to face with recurring companion and member of Torchwood Captain Jack Harkness.

"Doctor." Jack greeted the Doctor.

"Captain." the Doctor replied.

"Rose." Jack looked over at the companion.

"Don't start!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I was only saying hello!" Jack replied.

"You know he is a friend of ours." Rose replied. The Doctor swiftly nodded.

"Good to see you." Jack told the Doctor and then looked at Rose, "both of you."

"And you." the Doctor replied, "Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?"

"You can talk."

"Oh, yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know it was me?"

"The police box kind of gives it away. I have been following you for a long time. You've abandoned me."

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on."

"He assumed you were busy when he first regenerated." Rose spoke up, "but yeah, we have been kind of busy with our adventures."

"Including the Battle of Canary Wharf, I assume?" Jack asked.

"Yes." both the Doctor and Rose quickly answered.

"We should catch up as we head to the TARDIS." the Doctor told Jack, "We are on our way to pick up someone to take with us to our travels: Martha Jones."

Rose rolled her eyes, briefly before the trio went into the TARDIS and it went to London so that the Doctor could get Martha so she could come with them to their travels. Along the way, the Doctor explained to Jack about the adventures that he and Rose had while Jack was out looking for them all this time including when the Twilight agents rescued Rose from impending doom and prevented her from being separated from the Doctor forever and how Pete came from a parallel world to be with Jackie and Mickey.

The TARDIS materialized to London and then, the Doctor, Jack and Rose got out and went to look for their soon to be new companion.

"So this being called the Balance saved Rose from falling into the void that was sucking the Daleks into?" Jack asked.

"That's what they called themselves," Rose said, "they called themselves agents of Twilight."

"So they do exist." Jack stated.

"They exist indeed." the Doctor replied, "the good agents of the Balance are known as Twilight agents and the dark agents of the Balance are known as Darkairai."

"Just as the legend says."

"So you're aware of the Balance?" Rose asked.

"To some extent." Jack answered, "I only thought they were a myth."

They found Martha walking down the streets as she appeared to be annoyed with something. She was surprised to see the Doctor, Rose and a third person with them as the trio were talking. Martha approached the three and met up with them.

"Doctor, Rose," Martha spoke up to get their attention, "is that you?"

"That would be us." Rose spoke up as she pretended to show that she was excited to see her.

"Who's the handsome guy with you guys?" Martha asked, seeing Jack.

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness." Jack greeted the young lady, "hello there."

"Again?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I really don't mind." Martha replied. Rose rolled her eyes as she seemed to be annoyed.

"So you came to take me on a travel like you promised?" Martha asked.

"Precisely." the Doctor answered.

"Welcome aboard." Jack added. The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and Martha walked into it, followed by Rose, then Jack and finally the Doctor as he closed the door behind him.

"I find it hard to believe," Martha stated, "it is a box on the outside but it is this interior on the inside."

"I thought that myself." Rose quipped, "things are different than what they appear."

"I remember my brother Leo telling me about Adele and how he likes her song "Skyfall" which in the contrary she is kind of bland and overrated."

"What did you just say?" Rose snapped.

"What?" Martha quipped, "It's true."

"Take that back!" Rose exclaimed, "Adele is an amazing singer!"

"Rose," the Doctor held her back, "everyone is entitled to their opinion."

"You're right you know." Rose sighed.

"Now we are calm, we can..." Jack began. Suddenly, the TARDIS went haywire and taking the group somewhere they were not sure where they were at.

"What is going on?" Martha asked.

"I have no idea!" The Doctor tried to get control of the TARDIS as he had a hold of the controls but to no avail, "This is unusual!"

The haywire activity of the TARDIS continued until it suddenly stopped what seemed like hours was actually several minutes, to be more specific, three minutes.

"Doctor, what was that all about?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea." The Doctor walked over to the screen to determine where the location they were at. He seemed to be startled at where they were at.

"Doctor?" Rose spoke up.

"What is it?" Martha added.

"We are at a location I didn't think I would ever see again." the Doctor revealed, "we are at the Terminus."

"Terminus?" Rose asked.

"Terminus space station?" Jack added.

"Yes." the Doctor answered. He suddenly had memories from his past coming back to him. A former companion that was on the space station. Nyssa of Trakken. He could remember the first time he was at the Terminus back when he was in his fifth incarnation. After becoming infected with the disease herself, Nyssa had stayed behind at Terminus to help the survivors of the Lazar's disease find a better cure than what they were getting, a permanent cure.

"Why were we brought here?" Rose asked, pulling the Doctor from his thoughts.

"I have no idea," the Doctor answered, "but there is only one way to find out. We get out of the TARDIS and who knows, I may just run into an old friend."


	2. Reuniting with Nyssa of Traken

"What do you mean, reunite with an old friend? You're not talking about Sarah Jane, are you?" Rose asked the Doctor. She was aware that the Doctor had once traveled with one known as Sarah Jane Smith, but she wondered just how many other people had the Doctor traveled with to be exact.

The Doctor looked at his companion/apparent lover as he explained, "I had a companion in the past that is here. Her name is Nyssa of the Trakken. She was a brilliant bio chemist, but somewhat naive in the ways of the world, and when we came here to Terminus, she stayed behind to help the survivors of the Lazar's disease find a better cure than what they were getting."

"Well," Martha replied, "maybe you will see her again since we are here in Terminus."

The three walked out of the TARDIS, not really knowing what to expect upon arriving at the space station Terminus. When they did walk out, they were greeted by Nyssa of the Trakken along with a man with clean cut blonde hair and blue eyes and another female with shoulder length dish water blonde hair and green eyes.

"Doctor!" Nyssa was the first to greet the group, "It has been awhile."

Suddenly, the blonde girl hurried over and kissed the Doctor on the lips nearly passionate to the point to where it nearly angered Rose.

"Hey!" Rose snapped, "What are you doing?!"

"Lighten up," Nyssa glanced at the blonde companion before looking at her blonde crew mate, "My friend here was just greeting the Doctor. That is just her way of greeting him, as she does with most male species. Now, take it easy, Vela. We have to get to the order of business."

"But Nyssa," Vela chided, "You never told me the Doctor here was quite the looker."

"I had no idea he changed his look again." Nyssa said truthfully.

"Give me a break." Rose muttered under her breath.

Nyssa then walked next to her comrades, "Doctor, who are your new companions here?"

The Doctor motioned his three current companions to introduce themselves to his former companion.

"I am Rose Tyler, people call me Rose."

"My name is Martha Jones."

"And I am Captain Jack Harkness." Jack walked over to Nyssa, "nice to meet you."

"Stop it." the Doctor snapped at him.

"Can I say hello to anyone?" Jack asked in response.

"I do not protest, Doctor." Nyssa replied, "this guy seems charming."

"As you are." Jack replied, "Maybe later we could dear."

"What about the rest of you?" the Doctor looked at the other two people Nyssa was with, "Who are you?"

"My name is Vela as Nyssa had stated earlier," Vela introduced herself, "I transferred here a year ago."

"And my name is Dallas." the blonde male added, "I came here recently. We finally meet."

"Nice to meet you." Rose replied.

"As with you." Dallas replied.

"So, what's the situation with Terminus?" Jack asked.

"Some being had been attacking us recently," Nyssa answered, "it is a being known as Darkairai and it is claiming that it wants the Doctor."

The name caught both the Doctor and Rose by surprise.

"Darkairai?" Rose spoke up.

"Yes." Nyssa replied, "I had to summon you, Doctor. I knew that you could be the one who put a stop to this Darkairai."

The Doctor and Rose both looked at each other. They knew they would cross paths with the dark side of the balance that was known as Darkairai sooner or later when the Twilight agent told them about it, but they didn't expect it to be so soon.

"We knew this moment would come." the Doctor stated.

"But it is so sudden." Rose replied.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked.

"We know about Darkairai." the Doctor answered, "and since it attacked Terminus, it looks like we have no choice but to face Darkairai."

"Darkairai is real too, huh?" Jack quipped.

"I'm afraid so." the Doctor nodded.

"How would you know?" Martha asked.

"It's a long story," the Doctor answered, "but Rose and I were told that we would cross paths with Darkairai sooner or later. It is the dark side of the balance. Rest assured Nyssa, we will help you and your crew defeat Darkairai whatever it takes."

"Thank you Doctor," Nyssa smiled, "I knew that we could count on you."

"We look forward to having Darkairai exterminated from this space station once and for all." Dallas stated.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack noticed that Dallas and Nyssa in particular were acting strangely. Nyssa appeared as if she was not herself and Dallas seemed too good to be true. However, as they dealt with Darkairai, they would look into what was going on with Nyssa and possibly the rest of the crew of Terminus.


	3. Plans Regarding Darkairai and the Doctor

Nyssa met up with Dallas and Vela as the three appeared to be up to something.

"They are not aware of what is going on." Nyssa told them.

"That is good," Vela replied as her eyes shone black, "just as we have planned. What do you think, Master Darkairai?"

Dallas smiled a sinister, evil smile as his eyes shone black, "Yes, of course it is as planned. You are doing an excellent job in distracting them, Nyssa. However, your job is not done as of yet. You must have the Doctor isolated from his little friends and then once you do, leave the rest to me."

"Understood, Master Darkairai." Nyssa smiled as her eyes shone black before bowing to him and then walking away. She was under the influence of Darkairai, that was taking the human form that was very much the man called Dallas.

"I am very excited for this plan, master!" Vela exclaimed in a giddy tone, "I cannot wait until I get to have him dressed up for the occasion that he joins us!"

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Vela!" Darkairai snapped at the blonde, "we have to capture him first!"

The Doctor had filled Martha in on what the Balance was and the light side of the balance known as Twilight and the dark side known as Darkairai. Rose and Jack were standing with them as this was happening.

"So this Darkairai is very sinister." Martha stated after the Doctor finished explaining everything to her.

"It is very powerful," the Doctor explained, "as it is a part of the Balance, it is more powerful than even a Time Lord. If Darkairai is after me, and succeeds in his plan, there is no telling what will happen or what Darkairai will do with me."

"We will have to stop Darkairai." Rose replied.

"It is not that simple." Jack replied, "if this Darkairai is powerful as the Doctor says it is, we will have to work on a way to stop its plan, whatever the plan it may have for him."

"Jack is right on that." the Doctor nodded.

Nyssa walked over to where the group was at.

"Is everyone alright here?" Nyssa asked.

"We are alright." Rose answered, "What about you?"

"Yes. I am just fine. I would like to apologize." Nyssa replied in response, "I was just afraid. Darkairai is threatening us and had me to bring you here so that you could stop it."

"It's quite alright," the Doctor replied, "but you did seem that you weren't quite yourself back there."

"Darkairai had been relentlessly attacking us on the Terminus," Nyssa explained, "it was going nonstop in possessing people on the ship, most of us. It was terrifying. Darkairai stated that it wants the Doctor. That is why I summoned you here because I knew that you would be the one to put a stop to it."

"In that case," the Doctor replied, "we cannot let our guards down with Darkairai. Not once. There is no telling what it is up to."

Suddenly, the group along with everyone else in the Terminus were under attack. This lasted a few minutes as everyone was being either knocked down or possessed by the Darkairai entity.

"Hail Master Darkairai!" one of the members of Terminus declared as she was possessed by the Darkairai entity, "To the destruction of the Universe!"

The rampant attack lasted only a few minutes before it suddenly stopped. The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack and Nyssa all slowly but surely managed to recover.

"So this is what it has been doing?" the Doctor asked Nyssa.

"Precisely," Nyssa answered, "it will not stop."

The Doctor managed to stand on his feet, "It is worst than I imagined. We need to keep moving. Is everyone alright?"

What the Doctor did not know was the screen behind him turned on revealing Sarah Jane Smith while he was talking. She tried to call for the Doctor, but the audio on that screen had no sound to it and after two attempts that were in vain, the screen turned off again.

"Yes, Doctor. I am alright." Rose was the first to answer and the first to stand up.

"I am fine." Martha stood up next.

"Me too." Nyssa swiftly replied.

"I am okay Doctor." Jack finally stood up.

"What will we do?" Rose asked.

"Since Darkairai is dead serious on its plan," the Doctor answered, "whatever it may be, we have to keep moving and put a stop to it."

"Doctor," Nyssa spoke up, "Come with me!"

"Come with you?" the Doctor was confused by her statement just now.

"I can help you put a stop to Darkairai." Nyssa convinced him to go with her, "You trust me, yeah?"

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "I trust you."

"Then let's do this." Nyssa stated, "I will be glad to help you stop Darkairai."

"Doctor..." Rose tried to object.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked.

"Nyssa seems to know what she is doing here," the Doctor was reluctant, "besides, she has been my companion in the past and knows her way around Terminus. You three head back to the TARDIS. You shall be safe there from Darkairai."

Jack and Martha were reluctant but they went to obey the Doctor's instructions but Rose was unsure of this and the two had to pull Rose away and get to where they needed to be.

Nyssa nodded and then looked at the Doctor, "This way. I know the location to where Darkairai might be located."

She took the Doctor and shared a small smile that he didn't see as Nyssa was successful in separating the Doctor from his companions.


	4. Suspicious Rose and a Set Trap

"Guys, I do not think that we should have left the Doctor with her." Rose spoke up as she, Martha and Jack were on the way to the TARDIS.

"What do you mean by that, Rose?" Martha asked.

"I...I just have a bad feeling," Rose explained, "I know that Nyssa was once a companion to the Doctor, but there is just something off about us splitting up like that. We were both informed about how powerful, how dangerous Darkairai is. Darkairai is a part of the balance, powerful just like the Twilight agents. Darkairai is more powerful than even a time lord! If it has the Doctor where it wants him, there is no telling what will happen."

The area remained silent for a moment as both Jack and Martha took what Rose had said in consideration. They were both giving what their friend said some serious thought. Martha knew about Darkairai the least as she had just joined the Doctor but based on what she have been hearing, the Doctor was in grave danger and Nyssa was being used as bait! Jack knew about the Balance, including Twilight and Darkairai and knowing how helpful at times the light side of the balance Twilight was and how sinister Darkairai was, the Doctor needed their help whether he realized it or not. It would possibly be too late when he realized it.

"What do you think we should do?" Martha asked.

"I know what we have to do!" Jack exclaimed, "We got to warn the Doctor before Darkairai can succeed in its plan for him!"

"Exactly what I have in mind!" Rose added, "Besides it is possible that Nyssa is helping Darkairai and the Doctor would not notice!"

"You really think that?" Martha asked.

"Or are you jealous of Nyssa?" Jack could not help but to ask.

"That does not have anything to do with it and you ought to know it!" Rose snapped, "Besides the Doctor did say that Nyssa was not acting like herself. Something has to be going on with her that had caused her to separate the Doctor from us!"

"I was only teasing Rose." Jack replied, "I am aware of the whole Darkairai situation too you know."

Rose nodded. Martha was thinking for a second before she spoke up, "I surely doubt that the real Nyssa would not want us separated from the Doctor. Rose might just have a point."

Jack realized there was no time to waste, "We need to get to the Doctor."

"And fast!" Rose added.

She, Jack and Martha turned around and headed to find the Doctor before it was too late.

Little did they know that Rose's little suspicions would be on point and true, Nyssa led the Doctor down to the hallways that would bring him to Darkairai.

"So, Nyssa," the Doctor asked, "how is finding a better cure for the Lazar's disease going?"

Nyssa gave him a glance before speaking up, "We are making quite good progress actually. We may actually be on a breakthrough into finding one that is actually better than what cure we have been getting."

"Wow. That is good to hear."

"Sort of a shame too. So Vela says."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because she does not have anywhere to go because her homeworld was devoured by the being named Galactus and when she joined us, she was willing to work alongside us to find a better cure for the Lazar's disease."

"What will Vela do after you find that cure?"

"I am planning to let her reside with me. I am not sure what we will do, but I am sure that we will be able to do something. Vela is rather brilliant in communications with other life forms in the galaxies."

"That is quite nice. When I traveled to New Earth all the way in the future, far future, I was able to get a cure for everything to cure the infected people but before that an old enemy was messing around with me and Rose, literally."

"How was that enemy messing with you?" Nyssa was quite curious with what the Doctor had revealed.

"She took over Rose's body," the Doctor explained, "and she took over mine as well. That is something I rather not talk about. I only brought it up."

"I see. As you wish."

Nyssa spotted a door. She took a deep breath before looking at the Doctor, "Doctor, we are here! Head over this room! We should be safe from Darkairai here."

The Doctor slowly walked into the room, with Nyssa not too far behind him. Right behind him to be exact. She got out a small white packet that she had on her and carefully got out a syringe with a strange white fluid. Then swiftly she injected the syringe into the Doctor's back. He only yelped in pain for a second before beginning to feel dizzy, "What...what is going on?"

Everything started to go black for the Doctor as Nyssa stood over him with her eyes shining black, "Do not worry, Doctor. Your part in Master Darkairai's plan will be revealed soon enough."

Darkairai and Vela arrived at where Nyssa was.

"Your plan worked." Nyssa told Darkairai, "We have the Doctor, Master Darkairai."

"Good," Darkairai replied, "Very good. Bring him to my lab, ladies. Then we can begin."


	5. Plan Comes in Full Swing

The Doctor opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room. He found himself strapped onto a table. That was no surprise as he was bound by his ankles, wrists and even his head was strapped.

What surprised him was what he saw as the table was the only area with light on. The Doctor found that his usual wardrobe consisting of his long tan coat, brown suit and converse sneakers had been replaced with what he wore in his previous incarnation consisting of a black top, a black leather jacket, black pants and white shoes, "Well, this is unusual. How did this happen?"

"We brought you here, Doctor."

The lights in the room turned on. The Doctor looked to see Darkairai with his eyes shining black glaring at the Doctor. Face to face. Behind him were Vela and Nyssa.

"You...are Darkairai!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"That is correct Doctor." Darkairai smirked, "I am taking form in a human man, assuming this identity as Dallas. Like the look?"

"No!" the Doctor replied as he tried to maintain his anger, "What have you done to Nyssa?!"

"Doctor, Doctor," Darkairai replied, "I had Nyssa possessed by my fellow entity along with most of the crew of the Terminus. I needed her for my plan to bring you here."

"Just what do you want with me?" the Doctor asked.

Rose, Jack and Martha hurried down the hallways to find the Doctor. Suddenly, they were stopped by a black entity which leaped into Martha. She screamed and fell to the floor as the entity hit her. She stood up seconds later and her eyes shone black.

"Martha?" Jack quipped in concern.

"Hail Master Darkairai!" Martha exclaimed, "To the destruction of the universe!"

"Darkairai has got her!" Rose exclaimed. Her and Jack tried to make a run for it but Martha stopped them by knocking down a nearby desk which blocked their path.

"There is no use stopping Master Darkairai." Martha told Jack and Rose.

"Martha, you know that is not true!" Jack exclaimed, "We are going to find the Doctor and he will resolve this!"

"That is not true." Martha stated, "You fools should know that. The Doctor will be in our grasp and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Angry at that statement, Rose slapped Martha and then the entity left the black girl's body. Jack winced in response and Rose immediately regretted her actions, "Oh god. What have I done?"

"That really hurt." Martha groaned.

"Brutal but effective." Jack stated, "The Darkairai entity possessed you. Most likely to distract us from finding the Doctor."

"Martha," Rose told her friend, "I'm sorry that I slapped you. I had no idea what came over me."

"No. It is okay," Martha replied, "I really needed that."

"We really should get going," Jack addressed the girls, "the Doctor needs us."

"We need to find the Doctor before it is too late!" Rose exclaimed.

The three hurried to find the Doctor, unknown to them where they were.

What they did not know was this was just enough time for Darkairai to fulfill his plan what he had with the time traveling time lord.

"So you want to know what I plan to do with you?" Darkairai asked.

"Why are you wasting time stalling?" the Doctor asked in response, "and why don't you just tell me what you are planning to do with me?"

"Glad you asked Doctor," Darkairai finally proceeded to explain his plan, "you see here, I am planning to use you, a Time Lord of all species, for my plan for universal destruction."

"Like that is going to happen," the Doctor replied, "you should know that I have no intentions to serve something in the likes of you."

"Oh, I know." Darkairai replied, "and I just knew that you would say something like this. Looks like I will have to haul out the heavy duty stuff."

"Just what do you mean heavy duty stuff?"

"You will soon find out, Doctor." Nyssa stated. Darkairai closed his eyes for a split second before a black entity shown up next to him, "You see this, Doctor?"

"An entity. Darkairai entity." the Doctor stated.

"Yes," the menacing being smiled an evil smile, "my very own entity. It is the same one that is possessing the people here on the Terminus. Including these two young ladies that you see before you."

"You will never get away with this!" the Doctor exclaimed in anger, "when the rest of my party comes here, you will be stopped for sure!"

"Do not be so sure Doctor," Darkairai smirked in response, "I sent another entity to distract your friends from finding you in time. You know when they do find you, you will be under our power."

"Don't be so sure about that!" the Doctor replied, "I will not give in to you!"

"At least not without a fight," Darkairai stated, "I know. I am going to enjoy your struggle to resist us. You will join us one way or another."

Darkairai lifted his hand and the entity went into the Doctor. Almost immediately, the Doctor flinched and started to groan in agony.

"It is useless to resist us Doctor," Darkairai stated, "the harder you fight us, the more painful it will become for you."

The Doctor struggled to fight the entity that was going to control him and his actions. Darkairai glanced over at Nyssa and Vela.

"Excellent work." Darkairai told the ladies.

"Thank you, Master Darkairai." Nyssa and Vela replied in unison.

"Now your time serving us is done." Darkairai lifted his hand. Nyssa then dropped to the ground as another Darkairai entity left her body. Then he did the same thing with Vela and she dropped to the ground.

"They did their job," Darkairai said, "now we have no more use for them. They will both meet their end just as the Doctor's little friends will."

Darkairai looked over the Doctor as he struggled through his restrains as he was resisting the Darkairai entity that was trying to control him. All the evil being could do right now was wait, knowing the entity scored a strong blast on the Time Lord. It was going to take a little bit of time, since the Doctor was not going to give in to the control without a fight.


	6. The Tides Turning

Within the half hour, Rose, Jack and Martha hurried down the halls of Terminus, looking for the Doctor.

"Where could the Doctor be?" Martha asked.

"I have no idea." Jack answered. The three heard the Doctor scream from below.

"Doctor!" Rose cried, "No!"

"I hope we are not too late!" Jack exclaimed. The three ran down to where they were hearing the scream from, and it got to where they discovered where Darkairai took the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Martha shouted.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted louder.

Darkairai heard the three shout for their friend.

"This was not expected!" Darkairai exclaimed, "No matter. I can begin my plan for the Doctor with the destruction of this universe!"

He pressed a few buttons which released the Doctor from his bondage and caused him to land on the floor, writhing in pain as he was struggling to fight the Darkairai entity that was trying to gain control over him.

Rose, Jack and Martha arrived to find that Darkairai was gone. They also saw that the Doctor was writing in agony. They also saw that Vela was out cold on the floor as well. Nyssa was coming to and slowly stood up on her feet.

"Check on her!" Jack told Martha.

"V...Vela?" Nyssa called for her friend as the black girl was checking her vitals.

"She is breathing," Martha told Jack, "but she is just out cold. Darkairai must have released her."

"Darkairai. Darkairai?" Nyssa looked up in a daze before it suddenly hit her, "Doctor!"

"Doctor!" Rose went looking for her love/Doctor, "Doctor! Talk to me! Are you okay?"

She and Martha tried having the Doctor to sit up. The group found in shock and horror that the Doctor's brown eyes were shining black.

"Stay away from me!" the Doctor yelled in anger and anguish.

"Oh my Doctor, what's happened to you?" Rose exclaimed in horror.

"Get back Rose, please!" the Doctor begged. Jack had to pull Rose away for the Doctor's sake.

"Darkairai succeeded with his plan!" Nyssa exclaimed in shock.

"You mean you did not know?" Martha asked.

"Darkairai arrived on the Terminus in the form of the human called Dallas several days ago," Nyssa explained, "He told me that he needed me to summon the Doctor here so that he could proceed with his plan because I knew the Doctor in the past as one of his former companions. I told him that he would not succeed with his plan and he sent an entity to possess me."

"So that is it?" Jack asked, "That explains it."

"All of you need to go!" the Doctor yelled, "I could go at any time!"

"I am not leaving you, Doctor!" Rose argued.

"You got to!" the Doctor replied, "Get Vela and get out of here fast! Darkairai will use me to kill you if you don't! I could kill you all!"

Jack looked terrified but did not hesitate to pick up Vela in his arms to carry her to safety.

Then his voice sounded genuinely frightened, "I'm scared. I'm so scared."

Rose started crying silently. Martha saw a few tears of her own, "It will be fine. Stay calm!"

Nyssa looked over at him, "It will be okay. We will find a way to save you. We will get you back. I owe you this much."

"You have to hurry! Get to the TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed, "I could become taken over by Darkairai at any moment. Take Rose and Vela where I can't...hurt them!"

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed.

"Please go!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"We have to move!" Jack shouted before he left the area, carrying Vela in his arms. Martha and Nyssa looked over at each other.

"We will come back for you." Martha promised as Nyssa grabbed Rose's arm.

"No please!" Rose objected, "I have to stay with him!"

"We are needed!" Nyssa told the blonde companion, "The Doctor needs us in one piece. I am sorry, but you have to come with us."

Upset, Rose went with Nyssa and Martha as they met up with Jack at the hallways as he carried Vela.

"What are we going to do?" Martha asked Jack. With the Doctor out of commission, Jack found himself in charge, "We head to the TARDIS. Just like the Doctor asked us to do. That is all we can do for the time being and think of a plan to save the Doctor."

The group were a couple of blocks close to their TARDIS when suddenly, they were taken aback when they saw another TARDIS materializing in front of their eyes.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Is that...a TARDIS?" Martha asked. Nyssa looked closely at the TARDIS that had just appeared.

"I have a feeling that there is another Doctor that had just arrived." Nyssa spoke up.

As if on cue, the TARDIS door opened and two people appeared as they stepped out of the TARDIS. The first one was a man that was very much the Doctor in his fourth incarnation who stood 6 foot 3 with curly brown hair and blue eyes wearing a brown hat and multi color scarf and red jacket. The second person was a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing skins. The two prepared for action.

"It looks like we are here at Terminus, Leela."

"And we are not alone!" Leela exclaimed as she got armed, prepared for action towards Rose, Nyssa, Martha and Jack as the Fourth Doctor looked over at them.


	7. Enter: the Fourth Doctor and Leela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion regarding the Doctors for the remainder of this story, the Fourth Doctor (played by Tom Baker) will be addressed as Four and the Tenth Doctor (played by David Tennant) will be addressed as Ten.

Four and Leela were face to face with Jack (carrying Vela in his arms), Nyssa, Rose and Martha.

"You should put that blade down!" Jack exclaimed, "We are not the enemy!"

"Then prove to that fact to us." Four replied, "Prove to us that you have not come to harm us."

"We are not under the influence of Darkairai." Martha calmly told the duo.

"Our eyes would be shining black if we were." Nyssa added, "and we would be following the orders of Darkairai as well, which we are not."

"That seems fair." Four replied as he motioned his companion to put down her weapon. Slowly but surely, Leela did so.

"I believe I have met you in this form before." Nyssa spoke up, "before you changed."

"It is called regeneration," Rose told Nyssa, "when the Doctor is dying, his body repairs itself and changes appearance."

"It seems that this young lady knows about me." Four replied.

"Because I traveled with you," Rose stated, "your future selves. I seen what happened. So you are the Doctor as well?"

"From a different timeline," Four replied, "yes I am."

"Well that explains how Nyssa knows him." Martha nodded.

"My father Tremas was taken over by the Master when I first joined the Doctor in this form," Nyssa explained, "sometime after he changed into his next form, I stayed here on the Terminus to find a better cure for the Lazar's disease than what they were getting."

"Where is your Doctor now?" Four asked.

"Rose! Nyssa!"

Four, Leela, Nyssa, Jack, Rose and Martha all heard Ten's voice from the intercom. With the exception of Four, everyone was taken aback by the sudden voice calling for Rose.

"That must be him." Leela stated.

"Doctor!" Martha shouted, "What is going on?"

"I cannot fight it! Keep back!" Ten shouted before his voice dropped in a horrifying tone, "Hail Master Darkairai! To the destruction of the universe!"

"We have to keep moving!" Four told the group.

Everyone realized that Darkairai had taken over Ten as Four forced the group to keep moving. Rose was crying again but ran alongside the others as he was screamed from the intercom.

"Is there something wrong?" Four asked Rose as they went further down the halls.

"Rose and this Doctor that is in danger," Martha explained, "they are together. She loves him. They will be getting married soon if we make it out of this alive."

"That is not possible!" Four exclaimed in surprise, "no companion has ever loved the Doctor before! Does he love her back?"

"Yes. He does." Jack nodded, "It is strange, but things are different from your time."

"Indeed they are."

The group was suddenly hit with a strange blast of energy which knocked everyone onto the floor.

"Somebody is here, Doctor." Leela announced.

"You are right about that."

Everyone stood up as quickly as they could and they saw Ten looking as if he was ready to kill as his eyes shown expression of coldness in them. This terrified Martha and Rose in particular as the latter had never seen her lover like this before. Nyssa shown little fear, but managed to keep it hidden. Jack appeared to be tense, seeing his friend under this dark power.

"So I meet my future incarnation in the flesh!" Four exclaimed.

"Indeed," Ten replied in an evil tone, "but none of you will live to tell this story. Darkairai will reign supreme and the universe will meet its destruction!"

"What was that about?" Vela asked as she was coming to. She looked up to see Nyssa as well as five faces that were strange to her as the warrior slowly stood up to her feet.

"Nyssa," Vela asked, "what is going on?"

She managed to dodge a blast that came towards her which came from Ten's sonic screwdriver.

"Sorry I asked!" Vela exclaimed.

"You were lucky that time!" Ten's eyes started shining black, "but next time you will not be so lucky when I hit you with my weapon!"

"It looks like I came here just in time." Four stated, "Leela, protect my future incarnation's companions."

Leela didn't need to be told twice as she stood in front of Jack, Nyssa, Vela, Rose and Martha.

"Hold up!" Jack walked next to the as he got out his gun, "I take it you have not met Captain Jack Harkness."

"You call yourself Captain?!" Four exclaimed.

"It is alright, Doctor." Leela replied before glancing back at her opponent, "I don't mind much."

"Are you going to just talk or will you fight?" Ten snarled.

"Look Doctor," Jack told his Doctor, "I do not want to fight you. I will if I have to though."

"And risk dying?" Ten retorted, "just be my guest. I can just kill you again and again. I know about you. I know about all of you."

"Very well then." Jack looked up, preparing to fight.

Four, Leela and Jack fought against Ten but found themselves outwitted by the gained powers Ten had gained from Darkairai and leading the others no choice but to retreat to another room.

Rose, Martha, Nyssa, Vela, Jack, Leela and Four entered a room after passing a few blocks over.

"This cannot be happening!" Rose cried, "Why do they keep doing this to us?"

"What do you mean?" Four asked.

"It seems everytime," Rose answered, "They do all that they can to keep us separated but this time, I think it is going to be impossible to save him...I..."

"That is enough!" Martha shouted before giving Rose a slap on the face, "you cannot be feeling distraught if we are going to save the Doctor! You cannot admit defeat like that!"

"She is right." Four added, "we need you and your Doctor of this timeline needs you. You have to pull yourself together. For his sake if we are going to win."

"You are right." Rose nodded, wiping the tears from her face, "Our Doctor needs me. Needs us."

Suddenly, the group were startled when the door busted open, revealing Ten with his eyes shining black as he is face to face with his friends.

"So Darkairai thinks it will win," Four replied, "we shall see about that."

"We shall see indeed." Ten declared. The two Doctors proceeded in a duel which to Four's luck, he was able to be successful. He looked over at the white hand blaster that he was given before arriving at the Terminus, "If the Twilight Agent is correct, then I will be able to extract the Darkairai entity from the Doctor in this timeline."

Four lifted the blaster and pulled the trigger which hit Ten in the chest, causing him to fall to the floor.

"What in the?!" Jack exclaimed.

"What did you do?!" Rose added.

"Trust me on this." Four calmly replied.

Seconds later, Ten was on his back as the black entity exit his body from his mouth and left the scene.

"Ugh!" Ten groaned before repeating, "It is gone! It's gone. It's gone. It's gone."

Ten was back and freed from Darkairai's control but he was still in some sort of pain.

"He is back." Martha announced.

"It looks like it." Leela nodded.

Four walked over to Ten as he was coming to and was aware of his surroundings.

"Are you with us?" Four asked Ten.

Slowly but surely Ten rose up and looked at his past incarnation, "Yes. Yes, I am."

Darkairai sensed that the present day Doctor was no longer under his control, "NO! HOW DARE THEY!"

He also sensed that another Doctor from a different timeline was also present, "This is impudence! Interference come into the picture! How dare they!"

Then he calmed down noting that with the two Doctors will be more of a showdown for him as he looked up, "Very well. Another Doctor will make this no problem for us. We shall begin."


	8. Rallying Up for a Showdown

Ten was rubbing his head, recovering from being under the control of Darkairai. Vela looked around as she seemed to be surprised at the clothes at she was wearing. Four looked over at Leela, Jack, Rose and Martha as Nyssa looked over at Vela.

"What's wrong?" Nyssa asked in concern.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vela exclaimed, "Why in the Universe am I wearing this outfit?!"

Everyone looked over to see that Vela was wearing a pair of pumps with 3 inch heels, plain stockings, a black short skirt that went slightly above her knee, a pair of black gloves, a blue tank top, chandelier earrings and her hair still nicely done despite all that had happened.

"It seems that Darkairai has placed a great influence in what you wear." Four told the distraught blonde.

"Apparently so." Vela scoffed.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Rose asked Ten.

"I will be fine." Ten answered, "It is kinda annoying that he had me in this outfit that I wore in my previous incarnation though."

"That is good that you are alright," Four replied, "I am going to need your help in defeating Darkairai. He might have had control over you, but with my help, I believe that you will be able to defeat the dark force of the Balance and to save the crew of the Terminus."

"How did you even know about this?" Ten asked.

"That was what I was wanting to know!" Martha exclaimed.

"We saw this young woman who was a part of Twilight which is the good force of the Balance," Four explained, "she said that you were facing Darkairai at this location and you could not face this crisis by yourself. She also gave me the blaster that extracted the evil out of you."

"We already knew about Twilight." Rose replied, "Well, the Doctor and I did."

"I knew as well, Doc." Jack nodded.

"Kindly refrain from calling me Doc!" Four exclaimed at the Immortal, "You are not Bugs Bunny!"

"My thoughts exactly." Ten muttered under his breath.

"This blaster also has the ability to extract evil out of everyone that Darkairai has ever possessed," Four continued as he shown the group the blaster, "it will be possible only if you hit Darkairai himself."

"What are we waiting for?" Martha asked.

"I agree with the Doctor's friend here," Vela stated, "the sooner we get Darkairai out of Terminus, the better every one of us will be and I want to get back at that creep for having me dress as one of his showgirls!"

"It is not that bad." Jack replied, "I think it actually looks great on you."

"You think so?" Vela asked, "Well then, thank you."

"Now that we are back as ourselves," Nyssa stated, "You get to see the fighting skills that Vela has."

"She has fighting skills?" Ten asked.

"There happens to be more skills I have picked up from my home planet," Vela stated, "Skills other than pleasuring the men of most species. I am one of the few survivors of Vestros One. We all had to fight in order to survive, even the children."

"Vela was one of the few who managed to escape the planet before Galactus devoured the planet." Nyssa added.

"Are we done talking?" Leela asked, "We have to find Darkairai and defeat him now!"

"Patience, Leela." Four told his companion, "I have a feeling that Darkairai is going to be coming to us very soon. You will be fighting him then."

Four then looked over at Ten and Rose, "The very same Twilight Agent also mentioned something about a destiny regarding you two."

"What would that be?" Rose asked.

"That is something that you two will find out after we defeat Darkairai," Four answered, "It is something that I am in the dark about myself but she did say my future self might have a clue on what this destiny might be."

Ten and Rose looked at Four with confusion for a moment until everyone in the room heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallways.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed.

"Yes." Ten replied.

"I knew this was coming." Four added, "It seems that Darkairai is on his way right now."

Seconds later, the door busted open and smashed onto the wall, but no one got hit by it luckily. When the dust cleared moments later, Darkairai appeared at the entrance of the room with his eyes shining black.

"Doctor!" Leela exclaimed this time.

"Prepare for battle." Four told his companion as he had Nyssa behind him.

"Do the same." Ten told his companions as he had Rose and Martha behind him. Vela prepared to fight. Jack armed himself and Leela got out her dagger, ready for action.

"Wise idea for your friends to prepare for action." Darkairai told the group, "Because this may very well be your last battle."


End file.
